Hands Down
by It's an Existential Crisis
Summary: The Sequel to 'Freckles' OOOOOLD. Transferred from another account. PeinXKonan oneshot/songfic, rated T to be safe.


**The sequel to Freckles?  
**

**Song is Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional. **

...

She sat there unmoving as I gazed at her. She didn't even flinch as I stared into her eyes. Not the least bit perturbed. She wouldn't even meet my gaze. Nothing but a stony glare around the room. No. Not stony. Beautiful. And cute. Much cuter than when we were young. When we were young... I don't know. She looks the same, but so different. Maybe I'm just looking at her differently. After all, she's a woman now.

The meeting finally ended (and thus so did the mayhem). Tobi cut his finger and God knows how, so Deidara took him to the kitchen to get band-aides. Funny. I thought Konan hid them. "I'm going to take a shower," I sighed, though few listened. Nobody really listens to me. Especially Hidan, but screw him.

My back ached, and my head felt like it was splitting in two. Yeah, a nice hot shower would do the trick. I smelled bad too. We all did. I let my cloak fall to the floor as I closed the door, sighing. Rubbing my head, I pulled back the curtain and started the water. I felt better already. Just standing there in the heat. But something was missing. Something... someone. She just didn't see me that way though. Damn, that made my head hurt even worse.

No, don't think about that now. Just relax. Wash all that scum off. Wash all that pain and confusion. _Ahh. _Bliss. Even if only for an hour. I could feel it all coming off of me, the pain, the stress, and the dirt from my underlings, all down the drain. The only sound was the soft _sshhhaaa _of the shower water, burning my skin, but more importantly, slowing the racing thoughts.

Then the door opened.

_Breath in for luck, _

_Breath in so deep,_

_This air is blessed,_

_You share with me,_

"Well what do we have here?" I asked. She just stood there for a moment. She was looking at me more focused than at the meeting. I turned my head, with a cool expression, trying to hide my blush. What was she doing? No, don't let her know. Just act cool. Maybe this is your chance to win her over. "You can look. I don't mind." and I continued scrubbing at the layers of stress and shampoo from my hair. My heart was running a mile a minute, but I was able to maintain a calm facade. Just act like you don't care. Act like you have no idea why she's staring at you like that. Act like you're not madly in love with her.

_This night is wild,_

_So calm and dull,_

_These hearts they race,_

_From self control,_

"Um," she finally spoke, and my heart ran faster. Just act cool, "Very well said, Konan," Yeah, just like that! Pretend, just for this moment, that the situations are reversed. You're the cool, reserved one, not noticing the other's love for you. Just pretend. You have to lure her out of her box. You can think of something, you sly dog! "Hey, could you do me a favor?" I had to hide a smirk, what a brilliant idea! Just look at her face! Her cute, innocent face, "There's this one spot on my back that I can't quite reach, could you scrub there for me?" "U-uh, hai!" she bowed, and I handed her the scrubber.

_Your legs are smooth,_

_As they graze mine,_

_We're doing in fine,_

_We're doing nothing at all,_

Calm down. Your heart is racing like a little school-boys'! It's just Konan. Your right-hand woman. Your childhood friend. Your crush since Yahikos's...

_My hopes are so high,_

_That your kiss might kill me,_

_So won't you kill me,_

_So I die happy_,

Her hands were smaller than I remembered. So very small and innocent, and so very soft. Just close your eyes. Pretend she's your lover. Pretend that she loves you like you love her. Pretend this is normal. Calm down, heart!

_My heart is yours,_

_To fill or burst,_

_To break or bury,_

_Or wear as jewelry,_

_Whichever you prefer,_

She _giggled_. The sweetest little giggle, like a child giggling at a class clown. Heh, she probably was. "Hm?" I peeked an eye open to look at her. Calm down, it's just Konan, "What's so funny?" I asked, and lucky me, Konan looked away so I didn't have to, smiling, "Oh, nothing," It was definitely something. But her eyes were just so captivating, and her beautiful depressingly blue hair was a perfect frame for her small, frail face.

_The words are hushed,_

_Let's not get busted,_

_Just lay entwined here,_

_Undiscovered,_

She had long since stopped scrubbing, but I didn't say anything. We just stood there. Wasting hot water. I couldn't take the tension anymore. The racing of my heart. How did she not notice my quick, uneasy breathing? Just give in now! No more cool, you love her, fool!

I turned around and sniffed her hair. Her blackberry shampoo was nauseatingly sweet and hypnotic.

_Safe in here from all the stupid questions,_

_Hey did you get some?_

_Man that is so dumb,_

What was I thinking? I don't know. Don't give her a chance to question it, just... ah, fool, why are you listening to your heart anyway? Just lover her! I don't know what I was thinking. All I heard was the beating of my own pulse as I stripped her down.

_Stay quiet,_

_Stay near,_

_Stay close,_

_They can't hear..._

_So we can get some,_

She gasped when I pulled her into the scalding hot water. Let her hair loose, and caress her face. No more pretending. Make her yours. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, somewhat evil looking. Heh. What can I say? Evil is sexy.

_My hopes are so high,_

_That your kiss might kill me,_

_So won't you kill me,_

_So I die happy,_

So close, yet so far away. Do it, no don't. Just do it-wait no. What's gotten into me? I can't move, I can't breath... But I can see. And all I see is her. Do you see me too, Konan?

_My heart is yours_

_To fill or burst_

_To break or bury_

_Or where as Jewelry_

_Whichever you prefer_

A mix of shock and relief and joy and childish happiness. What was this called? There's a name for it I'm sure. It shocked me at first, but as I tasted that familiar feeling, I didn't let another second escape us, and I deepened the kiss. What was this called? This thing I sense but can never grasp every time I see her? Every time she calls my name? All I remember is longing. Could it be? _Love_?

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_

_Always remember,_

_the sound of the stereo,_

_the dim of the soft lights,_

I don't know how it happened. All I knew was her._ Finally_. Finally she loved me. Finally she knew. She knew. I knew. This was so right. I loved her. And she finally knew it. I finally had her. She was finally mine. And it's more satisfying than I can ever imagine. I can finally just hold her.

_The scent of your hair,_

_That you twirled in your fingers,_

_And the time on the clock,_

_When we realized it's so late,_

I didn't care that the water was cold now. She completely invaded my senses. My heart felt so light, that I just wanted to fly. It's all just too perfect.

_And this world that we shared,_

_Together,_

_The streets were wet,_

_And the gate was locked,_

_So I jumped it,_

_And I let you in,_

"Konan..." I said, though my voice was barely audible. She didn't answer. Just laid there, next to me, smiling like a little school-girl, her hair still wet, clinging to her face. It was around midnight now. And even though I finally had her, I couldn't get over the feeling. God, Konan, just_ kill _me already...

_And you stood at your door,_

_With your hands on my waist,_

_And you kissed me,_

_Like you meant it,_

I died.

_And I knew,_

_That you meant it,_

_That you meant it,_

_That you meant it,_

And I died every night after.

_And I knew,_

_That you meant it,_

_That you meant it..._

_**~*The End*~**_


End file.
